1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for aligning a contact tongue extending through a cavity in an electromagnetic relay body between two pole plates of the relay during manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of manufacturing an electromagnetic relay is disclosed in German Patent OS No. 33 38 198. The alignment of a contact tongue of the relay between two pole plates is accomplished by means of an air stream generated in the relay body. However, there is a risk that the thin bodied adhesive holding the contact tongue will be negatively influenced by the air stream and will, as such, be distributed in an undesired way under certain conditions. Since the magnitude of the contact spacings of such relays is on the order of 1/10 millimeter, precise alignment of the contact tongue by mechanical means is possible only at a great expense.